


30 Minutes

by splendid_splendont



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Implied Incest, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sibling Love, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"30 minutes, no more,no less.That's all the time you have to solve the riddle and keep Kaoru alive." What would you do if a madman kidnapped your whole reason for living? How could you deal with the fear of knowing one slip-up could kill you brother?</p>
<p>Kaoru Hitachiin has been kidnapped by a mystery figure calling himself 'The Gamemaker' and its up to his brother and friends to try and rescue him.</p>
<p>-I suck at summaries..I'm sorry.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clock

_Can you hear it, the clock? Slowly, painfully, ticking the minutes away. Wasting precious seconds when every one brings me closer to death. "Hikaru...where are you?"_

"Kaoru! Kaoru where are you?"Hikaru shouts as he runs panting into the house. He looks in all the rooms, even their mother's office but it's no use. His brother is not here.Something tells him Kaoru is in trouble. A bond, a brotherly connection whatever it may be has been right before. And as Hikaru searches his room the telephone rings.

A maid answers. "Hikaru-sama! There is a call for you."The an elderly woman calls up the staircase. She pauses to and then add, "He says it has something to do with your brother."

Hikaru snatches the phone from her and she walks away unfazed. "Hello Hikaru."A dark voice chuckles.

"What do you want?"He snaps still looking around him for signs of his missing twin.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Now is that anyway to address the person holding your only brother's life in his hands?"The person on the other end chides and Hikaru's eyes widen.

"What have you done with Kaoru?"He growls gripping the phone tightly.

"Oh don't you worry I haven't done anything with you precious brother, **yet**." A sneer evident in his voice. "The question is what will I do to him."

There is the sound of a door being opened and a faint cry. "Why don't you say hello to your brother, Kaoru?"

"Hikaru...where are...AHHHH!" Kaoru is cut off by his cries of pain as a sharp blade slices through the skin on his side.  

"My, wasn't that wonderful! Now Mr. Hitachiin, I believe we have some negotiating to do."The captor declares happily.

"What the hell did you do to him you bastard!" Hikaru screams in rage. His heart feels like it's been torn from his chest at hearing Kaoru cries.

"Ah, that's the fun part my boy. All a part of the game." "What do you want? Anything, tell me and I'll get it for you. Just...don't hurt him." He say as the feeling weakness overwhelems him.

"That's not how this game goes Hikaru." The man chides, "In this game there are rewards and there are penalties and promising not to hurt Kaoru...well that's just not something I can guarantee." He says with grin and Hikaur's stomach drops. "Would you like to know how to play, Hikaru?"

"I don't have a choice."The teen croaks quietly.

"Good. We are going to play a game and I assure you it is quite fun. I will call you on this phone at exactly 12 pm. When I do I will give you a riddle to solve. You have 30 minutes to figure out what the answer is. **When** and **if** you do, you simply do what or go where it tells you and you'll receive a reward. But, on the other hand if you cannot solve the riddle or you do not respond in time there will be a penalty for Kaoru. The same goes for if you do not answer my call in time, I will only call once. Do you understand?" The voice of the stranger asks.

"Yes."Hikaru breaths hurriedly writing it all down on a small sheet of note paper sitting at the table.

"There are rules though. You may have help solving the riddle but no one may accompany you when it is solved. If you try to find us the game will be over and so will Kaoru. And lastly if you do not win the game in the next week, I'll take someone else from you." The man staess calmly as if kidnapping and killing are as easy a task for him as eating and breathing.

"Why? Please,I just want my brother back safe..." Hikaru breaks and a tear slips from the corner of his eye, sliding slowly down his pale cheek.

"Because I am The Gamemaker and your my new opponent." The man says simply. "Oh, and Hikaru?"

"Yes?"Hikaru whispers squeezing his amber eyes closed, praying that this all just a nightmare or a sick joke.

"If you call the police I'll slit his throat." The Gamemaker says and then the line goes dead and all he hears is the buzz of the dial tone. Hikaru slams the phone into it's cradle and slides down to the floor. With his back against the wall he pulls his knees to his chest. He holds his head in his hands and silenly begins to cry.


	2. Remember

Hikaru doesn't remember walking up the stairs. He doesn't remember walking into the room he and Kaoru share. He doesn't remember falling asleep but, he does remember the nightmares.

_Kaoru, tied up, bruised and bleeding. "Hikaru...why..." He cries looking up at his older brother with watery eyes. "Why didn't you pick up the phone? Don't you care about? He's going to kill me, Hikaru! He told me!" Tears fall from the younger Hitachiin's eyes as he shouts._

_In a dark room Hikaru can't see anything. Only sound assaluts the teens ears and its tearing at his soul. He yelps Kaoru's name into the empty void of darkness but he's given no indiaction that his brother even heard him. The older boy backs up covering his until he hits something solid and slumps down against it still yelling for Kaoru as his twin's screams fill the darkness._

Hikaru jolts awake and sits up panting. He recalls the events of yesterday and presses a hand against his forehead wishing it were just another one of those terrible nightmares, wishing,  for Kaoru to coming running through the door and jump into his arms but he somehow he know that can't happen. He pulls himself from the bed and puts on some different clothes. He shuffles slowly down the staircase. Hikaru goes into the dining room and returns with a chair which he positions right beside the table that the phone sits on.

He looks around the empty house, sadly. It's Sunday, all the servants are off and Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin are off somewhere in the Indies completely unaware of the situation their sons are in. The elder boy takes a deep breath trying to keep from calling them, knowing full-well if he did their first reaction would be to call the police and then...no more Kaoru. He sits down in the high-backed chair and rubbing absent mindedly at the seams on the bottom of his shirt. It takes him a moment but he soon realizes he's not wearing his shirt.He's wearing his little brother's favourite jersey.

He twists the bottom of the shirt up tightly in his hand and bites his lip to keep from crying. He's never felt this way. So vulnerable, alone, lost and utterly broken. But then again, he's never had his brother taken from him, or at the same time had the life of the one person who he deeply cared about tossed so carelessly around in a sadistic game before. And so he sits silently in that chair waiting with baited breath for that horrid call that would connect him with his other half.

~Kaoru~

"You know it hurts me to do this little one, it really does."The dark hair man says with fake smpathy dripping from his voice.

"Then let me go!"I shout struggling against the ropes binding me to the bed. The man just frowns and ambles over to my side.

"But Kaoru, that's not how the game works." He smiles sadly looking down at me as he pets my hair. I jerk away from him and try again.

"Please...just let me go and then can play any kind of game you want just...Ahhh!" I yelp as he scrapes the knife along the cut he'd made yesterday along my side causing a fresh trail of blood to prickle up. Then he looks down at his watch and smirks.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Hitachiin," He bows. "I have a very important phone call to make." He pauses at the door and looks back. "Don't go anywhere." The man laughs and he leaves. Now it's just me again with that stupid clock, ticking away my time.

-Hikaru-

The phone doesn't even finish ringing the first time before it's in Hikaru's hand. "Where's Kaoru?" The words that have been eating at him since he first discovered his brother was missing spill out. There's a chuckle from The Gamemaker's end of the line and he takes his time replying.

"He's right here." The man replies and the phone is drop onto something soft with a quiet plop.

"Kaoru! Kaoru are you alright! Kaoru!" Hikaru calls frantically, begging to hear his little brother's voice. There's more shifting and then.

"Hikaru! Hikaru I'm scared!" He whimpers and the man laughs in the background.

"Kaoru."His brother cries.

"Are you hurt? What's that bastard done to you? I'll kill him if he..."

"I'm fi...FUCK!" Kaoru yowls as the man drags the tip of his knife down the inside of his thigh drawing a thin, dark trail of blood. The phone is picked up and once again the man, The Gamemaker, is back. "

You motherfucking asshole! Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Hikaru shouts, his temper exploding hearing the pain in Kaoru's voice and his cry.

"Are you ready for your riddle, Hitachiin?"The Gamemaker asks ignoring his ranting,"The backward hands spin like a carousel. Two times the lady circles she wishes you well. Wishes, wishes and a bit of luck to make a wish but never tell."

Hikaru scribbles down the message onto the same paper from before.

"Remember Hikaru, you have 30 minutes."And again the dial tone hums.

Hikaru can hardly breathe. He doesn't understand the riddle. It sounds like one of Tamaki's stupid lovepoems he feeds clients at school. It hits him hard that he needs help. He flips open his cell phone not willing to waiteven a second longer and presses the sped dial. A few minutes that feel like hours and one very short conversation later there is a knock at the front door.

Hikaru explains the situation as best he can without breaking down and looks to his childhood friend for a sign of...anything. "

It seems, Hikaru, that the Host Club has a task at hand."The other male growls in a low, dangerous tone. He takes the slip of paper with the riddle on it from Hikaru and begins to study it carefully.

"....thank you, Kyoya-sama." Hikaru mutters, unable to think of anything more fitting. The dark haired teen only nods and begins scrawling in his black book. "The first line is,I believe , referring to the carousel in Sentini Park."Kyoya says looking at the anxious pacing brother over top of his glasses. The ginger teen grabs a pen and writes what he said on another piece of paper.

"What could the Sali Carousel have to do with..."He begins before freezing dead in his tracks.


	3. Carousel

Hikaru's breath catches as he remembers the events leading up to the disappearance of his little brother. The pair had spent their day in the park playing Frisbee and just hanging out. When it began to get dark they started to head home when suddenly Kaoru had said he wanted to ride the carousel. Hikaru said he was tired but that he'd wait for him if he wanted. His brother climbed on one of the horses and smiled widely at his twin.

"Go home Hika! I'll be there in a few minutes."Kaoru laughed as the ride began to spin. There- that moment. If he had just stayed and waited those few minutes his brother might still be here. Maybe none of this would have ever happened. Kaoru would be here laughing and making breakfast like he did every Sunday. But he didn't wait. No, Hikaru believed however that the 5 minute walk home, the same one they had done a million times, would lead his brother back home to him.

Hikaru looks down at his feet thinking and suddenly it all clicks. Like a lock clicks into place the answer to the riddle came to him. "The Princesses Wishing Well, beside the Sali carousel in the Sentini Park." He states jumping up from the chair he glances at his watch. He has ten minutes. Hikaru is out the door and running down the street in record time. He tears down sidewalk scaring people into the street and nearly hitting a group of children. He doesn't stop until he reaches the water fountain and he sees a paper bag sitting on the edge of the well. Hikaru climbs onto the fountain and reaches for it just as the princess twirls on her pedestal nearly knocking the redhead into the water. Hikaru grips the side of the well and snatches the bag before jumping back onto to the ground. Holding his breath he opens the bag and looks in.

~Kaoru~

~I can hear him, pacing in the next room. He's worried Hikaru will figure out his little "riddle". I hope he does. Not just because I'm terrified of what the Gamemaker will do if he doesn't but because people always underestimate my brother. He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for. I want him to prove this man wrong. The door creaks and light pours inside making me flinch. "Kaoru, my boy how are you feeling?"He asks cheerily ask he strokes my cut cheek with the back of his palm. I glare up at him and shift away as best I can. He chuckles. "Now, now Kaoru that really is no way for a boy your age to behave. I expect the silent treatment from your brother, he is such a child, but I never thought you we're one to pout."

"Shut up! How the hell do you think I'm feeling!" I shout trashing around on the bed. "Just let me fucking go!" I cry pulling against the ropes binding me uselessly. He only laughs again and pulls something that glints metallically from his pocket. ~

-Hikaru-

Hikaru sits down and slowly takes the fabric from the bag. His shirt. A piece of the shirt Kaoru was wearing yesterday wrapped around something. He continues unwrapping the parcel from the fabric. A small phone drops into his lap. He picks it up and stares at it for a moment. And then, it rings a normal ringtone that makes Hikaru jump out of his skin. He flips in open instantly weather out of habit or anticipation that's exactly what he thought it would do one cannot say.

"Hello Hikaru. How are you?"The man says in a warm tone as if they are friends, as if he really cares.

"Gimmie back my brother."Hikaru growls. He's sickened by this sadistic man and his "game."

"Oh but we're having so much fun here. Would you like to say hello to him?"The man says with a smirk in his voice. There is no sound from the other end of the line and then a SMACK is audible and Kaoru cries out. "Try and be a little more...cooperative and maybe it won't hurt." The man barks at his captive before addressing the older twin once more. "There see, fun, so much fun."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!LEAVE HIM ALONE OR I SWEAR I'LL..."Hikaru shouts gaining a few odd looks from passersbys, but he's cut off.

"You'll what?"The Gamemaker asks with confidence. He holds all the cards, has the prize, makes the rules .He can do whatever he wants and he knows it. The boy doesn't answer and so he continues. "Now Mr. Hitachiin it seems you've solved your first riddle. How does feel know you could have saved him? Knowing that if it weren't for your selfishness you'd both be at home safe? Five minutes sure can alter a life can't it?" He's rubbing it in now. Knowing how much hearing his fears confirmed by this man hurts. It feels like someone has shattered his heart and then poured alcohol on it. "Does it hurt terribly? Knowing that it's your fault your precious little brother is lying here bruised and bloodied?"

"Yes." The answer comes as a whimper. Hikaru has his face hidden behind his hands and the tears fall freely once again. "Please..."He begs his pain obvious in his voice. "Please just give me a second chance. Give him back to me."

"You don't deserve a second chance." The man laughs cruelly."You've already proved how selfish you can be." On the other end of the line Hikaru pulls his knees up to his chest and leans back against the fountain trying to hide the fact that he's crying from the world. "Now it's time for you to receive your prize." He says in a lighter tone of voice. At once a small pitiful amount of hope fills the redheaded boy and he allows himself to wish for the only thing he wants, that he will ever want the other piece of his heart and soul, his twin.

"Karou?" He pleads into the phone only earning another laugh.

"No, I'm afraid this game has only just begun Hikaru. As for your prize, go into the Pictures sections on this phone and you'll find a perfectly wonderful picture of you lovely brother as of a few hours ago. Doesn't that sound nice?"The Gamemaker sneered. "Well, I believe that marks the end of your first riddle. Anything you would like to say before I leave you Hitachiin?"

"Please...can I...can I just talk to him for a minute?" Hikaru sniffed as he stopped crying. It's not like it would change anything or help in any way. There was a sigh and a quiet 'Fine.' as the man gave into to his request. "Kaoru..."He whispered feeling so broken and utterly alone. He needed to hear his brother's voice. He had to know if he was still alive.

"...Hikaru" The younger Hitachiin replied in a gravely tone. "It's not-coughs-your fault. I don't blame you."He says flinching and trying not to let him crying as his captor re-cuts a scabbed over scar he'd made.

"Kaoru...I'm so sorry, Kaoru." His brother cries once again.

"It's ok Hik-up. It's not your fault, you can't always protect me." Just as Kaoru finished the Gamemaker snapped his blade closed and reclaimed his phone.

"Goodbye Hikaru."The dial tone greets him once more soon after.

"But I promised Kao, I promised." Hikaru says standing up. He puts the phone in his pocket and walks slowly back up the street to him home never looking up from the ground.


	4. Hik-up and Kao-Kao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback! ^-^ I hope you enjoy!

"Hikaru! Where are you going Hika?" Kaoru cries chasing after his older brother. The older twin turns around to face him.

"I'm running away." Hikaru states shifting the bag on his shoulder to a more comfortable position. Kaoru ran over to his brother as fast as his small legs would let him.

"Well…well then I'm going too!" He decides trying to grab hold of Hikaru's small hand in his own. The older Hitachiin yanks his hand out of the younger's grip and frowns at him.

"No you're not. You're gonna stay right here. You have to be momma's favorite little boy." He reaches over and pats Kaoru on his head. "Be good." Hikaru starts down the driveway again and tries to ignore the little sniffles and whimpers coming from his twin behind him. He focuses on the crunch of the gravel under his small tennis shoes and holds the strap on his duffle bag tightly. The next Hikaru knows his twin has tackled him to the ground.

"I'm not gonna stay here with out you Hika! You can't make me!" Kaoru cries gripping his brother tightly. Hikaru struggles out of his grasp and gets back on his feet. He glares at his crying sibling and pulls him unto his feet also.

"Kaoru. I'm older so you have to listen to me and do what I say. And right now I say you have to stay here and that you're not supposed to follow me." Hikaru orders brushing the dirt off his companion. So Kaoru lets him go, he has to Hika said.

Kaoru limps back up the driveway and looks back at Hikaru's retreating figure. Once inside he drags himself up the long flight of stairs leading to the third floor and goes into the room he and his brother share. He watches his brother slip further and further away with each step from the window. Then once he can't even spot Hikaru's bright orange and blue bag he makes his way over to the bed and crawls underneath the covers. And there, Kaoru stays, day and night. Even when his parents ask his where his brother is Kaoru only lays in that big bed all alone. He doesn't eat; he doesn't drink and hardly even looks as though he's breathing. He just lies there with his eyes screwed shut and tears occasionally rolling down his pale cheeks.

His parents are frantic. They take turns between calling the police for updates on whether they're found any sign of Hikaru and begging Kaoru to eat or drink. "Kaoru…my sweet Kaoru, please…just take a sip of this tea mommy brought you, It has honey and lemon in it, your favorite." His mother pleads holding the tiny teacup out toward her youngest son, who does nothing but roll over away from her. Down stairs the normally quiet and reserved man know as Mr. Hitachiin shouts angrily into the phone.

"YOU USELESS IMBECILES! HOW IS IT THAT A 6-YEAR-OLD LITTLE BOY CAN EVADE AN ENTIRE POLICE FORCE! FIND HIM DAMN IT!" He yells slamming the phone back into it's cradle so hard its amazing it's still in one piece. Mrs. Hitachiin walks down the stair wearily wiping the tears from her eyes. All this, it seems like a dream. She breaks down holding onto her husband and cries, cries for her little boys. The doorbell rings and one of the maids calls to Mr. Hitachiin. He walks to the door and finds himself faced with Yoshio Ootori himself along with a young boy who is obviously his youngest child. He invites the calculating man into his home and they go to his office.

"I've heard your youngest twin is sick." Mr. Ootori states, pulling his own son into his lap. "My son says neither of your children have been at school for the past few days." The little dark haired boy looks up at his father and then back to the where his hands rest folded in his lap." Kyoya would like to see if he could cheer young Kaoru up." The man stated petting his child's head. Mr. Hitachiin goes to the doorway and calls for one of the maids to show Kyoya to the twins' room, then turns back to Yoshio.

"My son, Hikaru is missing." He states taking a seat once more.

"I've heard." Mr. Ootori nods. " I can understand you both must be worried to death about both of your children. My own son was worried enough himself. He came home from school yesterday and demanded I come here and help." He shakes his head. " It is foolish to give into the child's demands but I can't help it knowing that when he gets older he'll have to fight for a position in our own family's business." The man says adjusting his tinted glasses.

Upstairs Mrs. Chatinch leads the youngest Ootori boy into the twin's bedroom. "A visitor, young master Kaoru." She states as Kyoya walks in and then closes the door again and goes back downstairs. Kyoya walks over to the bed and stands there for a few minuets staring at the listless twin before speaking.

"Do you know here he is?" Kyoya asks sitting down on the bed cross-legged in front of Kaoru. The younger boy sits up and shakes his head causing his red-orange locks to fall into his face messily. The two boys sit just staring at each other before the older boy stands up and begin pacing the length of the room. "Did you know he was going to run away?" He inquires running a hand through his black hair. Kaoru feels the tears welling up in his eyes as he nods slowly.

Mrs. Chatinch suddenly raps on the door before opening it. The second she knocks Kaoru flies back under the covers and face the opposite direction. Kyoya sighs a quiet stressed sound and takes woman's hand letting her lead him back down to his father.

"You should be hearing from the Capitan of the Ootori police force should be contacting you soon." Yoshio says reaching down and pick up his son. The twins' father nods solemnly.

"He misses his brother." The dark haired boy looked over at the man sitting at hi desk. "If you find Hikaru, Kaoru will get better." He says with a knowing glint in his dark eyes. Then the Ootoris leave. Their tail light fade out of sight as the limousine pulls down the long driveway.

That night Mr. Hitachiin sits with his youngest son and watches his slow almost nonexistent breathing. Exhaustion has finely made the redheaded boy collapse into a restless sleep. Kaoru tosses around in his sleep now. One arm reaches out for an identical body to comfort him but finds only empty air. The youngest twin's tossing continues and then suddenly…he screams. A loud, heart-wrenching cry pierces the night and echoes through out the house. Outside the storm that started not long after the Ootoris left grows stronger. Sheets of rain smash against the windows, booms of thunder shake the house and flashes of lightning light up the rooms. A crash of thunder is met with another scream from Kaoru even as his father tries to clam him down.

Kaoru sits up and pulls his small knees up to chest. His body I wracked with sobs as he starts to cry again comes running into the bedroom just as lightning brightens the room. The pain and fear in Kaoru's wide amber eyes is obvious as he stares at his mother with tears pouring down his cheeks. She runs to his side and pulls the shaking boy close. Her son struggles out of her gasp and she lets him go, her own eyes filling with hurt. Another flash of light and a boom of thunder coincide and then Kaoru loses it. "HIAKRU!" He screams curing up in a tight ball as far away from his parents as he possibly can on the bed.

"My babies." Mrs. Hitachiin cries slumping into her husband's arms.

"Our boys." Mr. Hitachiin sniffs holding his crying wife.

On the new the next morning the maids watch a reporter talk about the missing Hitachiin boy. " It has been five days since Hikaru Hitachiin, son of the famous fashion designer Yuzuhan Hitachiin was reported missing from the family estate. Mrs. Hitachiin says her son was wearing a yellow and white basketball jersey with a 5 on the back, jeans and blue sneakers. Also assumed to be with the six-year-old is a bright orange and blue backpack. If anyone has seen this child," A picture of Hikaru is flashed onto the television screen. "Or has any information on his whereabouts please contact the authorities." The woman says. "Poor thing." She whispers as the director yells cut for commercial break. It is a busy morning at the Hitachiin house. Fifty men from the Ootori's personal police force, including the Capitan are all standing in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin. They ask for anything Hikaru has worn recently, if they have any clue where he might go and if they can think of anyone who has a grudge against the family. The Capitan clears his throat.

"I'd like to speak to your other son now." He says and Mr. Hitachiin takes the man up the stairs to the room Kaoru is in. "I'd like to speak with him, alone." Capitan Jankio specifies and the twins' father nods going back to the living room. "Kaoru." He says in a quiet tone and the boy stirs slightly under the covers on the bed. The man walks over to a chair sitting beside the window and sits. "Kaoru, my name is Capitan Jankio. I'm trying to find your brother but I need your help." The little boy on the bed sits up slowly and stares at the Capitan. " Kaoru, where did Hikaru go?" He asks getting straight to the point. Kaoru's mouth moves but no words come out. He takes a deep breath and tries again.

"He left." He states so quietly Capitan Jankio barely catches it.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Hika walked down the driveway and then he was gone." Kaoru says wiping his running nose on his sleeve.

"So you knew your brother was leaving?" The younger twin nods slowly bowing his head. "And you didn't tell anyone?" Again the boy shook his head. "Or even try to stop him?" At this amber eyes lock on the Capitan's and the little boy speaks.

"I tried to stop him. I tried real hard, but Hika's older so I have to listen to him. He said he's gonna go and I gotta stay here." Kaoru says rubbing away the tears that start to fall once again.

"Is there anything Hikaru said that might be important? That might help?" Capitan Jankio asks.

"H-he said, "I'm running away" and "You have to stay here and be momma's favorite little boy." The boy on the bed hiccups.

"Thank you Kaoru." The Capitan says as he shuts the door and rejoins his force. "The boy ran away." He tells the waiting group. "And it might have to do with some sort of favoritism being shown to the younger boy." Mrs. Hitachiin collapse into a sobbing mess and one of the maids is called in and leads her from the room. "I need two groups. Farah, you take one half and I'll take the other. Start at the top of the driveway and spread out, the boy said he walked down the driveway and 'disappeared'" The groups file out the house and sweep the entire property to no avail. "Keep looking! We're not leaving until we find this kid!" The Capitan shouts from the front door where everyone met back up. The men are dismissed with a salute and begin combing the nearby woods and neighborhoods.

"Any sign of him?" Mr. Hitachiin asks hopefully. His hope is met with a downcast headshake.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've been at this for 7 hours straight. If we don't find anything in the next 20 minutes I've to let these men get home and get some rest." Capitan Jankio says looking at the distraught man sadly and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"CAPITAN!CAPITAN! CAPITAN, WE'VE FOUND HIM!" A young man comes running up driveway and is met halfway with Mr. Hitachiin. Curled up and shaking in the man's arms is a little bundle with a mess of dirty orange hair on top.

"Hikaru?" The twin's father asks, his voice cracking as he reaches for the boy. The child groans and twists around so that his unusually pale face is visible to his father.

"Dad?" Hikaru coughs weakly. The officer hands the sickly boy over to his father as the Capitan calls for an ambulance. In mere minutes sirens are blaring and flashing lights bounce off the windows of the house.

"HIKARU? MY BABY! WHERE IS HE? IS HE ALRIGHT?" Mrs. Hitachiin cries charging down the driveway toward the ambulance. A glimpse of red-orange hair sends her flying to her husband to whom she clings sobbing and petting the hair that caught her attention. The flashing light cause Kaoru to stir and made his way from the bed to the large window. Peeking out from behind the curtains he sees the ambulance and his parents crying, harder than ever and lets the fabric fall back into place shielding him from the outside world. During all the commotion and chaos the little boy upstairs was left to mourn for his lost twin alone. Had anyone been inside the house they would have heard the child crying as what was left of his mangled heart shattered into millions of pieces. They might have heard him screaming Hikaru's name as he continued slipping deeper and deeper into a world he found was made up of only pain and tears. But no one comes inside.

The Hitachiin parents climb into the ambulance with their eldest son and as the doors are slammed shut neither one remembers Kaoru, alone inside that big house believe his brother to be dead. The thought never crosses their minds. They rush to the hospital and Hikaru is hooker up to an IV to try and overcome his dehydration. New casters swarm the lobby fighting to get a statement from the parents of the recovered child but are soon forced out by hospital security trying to give Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin time to cope and resemble themselves.

Later that night a car comes for the family and they take an alive but frail six-year-old boy home. As they walk into the dark house it suddenly occurs to Mr. Hitachiin that little Kaoru was left at home by himself while they rushed Hikaru to the hospital. That his youngest son doesn't know his brother is safe and sounds just a few floors below him. As this realization hit him he shifts Hikaru carefully in his arms and he climbs the stairs slowly one by one until he reaches the third floor. Yuzuhan follows close behind and turns the brass doorknob opening the door. The shivering pile of sheets on the bed doesn't make a sound anymore other than hiccup-y gasp for breath. The cracking of the hardwood floor doesn't even seem to faze the child who only continues crying.

"Kao…" A sleepy voice whispers from where Hikaru is wrapped inside blankets and Kaoru freezes. Mr. Hitachiin sets the older twin on the bed next to his doppelgänger before stepping back out into the hall with his wife. Shutting the door the two head back down the stairs to their own bedroom. "Kao…don't cry…" Hikaru breathes wrapping his arms around the shaking mound of covers that is his twin.

"Hika…"Kaoru sniffs twisting around to face his brother. All the anguish that filled his eyes is washed away as he grips Hikaru tightly. His little body still shudders as tears fall down his cheeks and he hears the other boy sigh quietly.

"I'm sorry Kaoru." Hikaru says looking into identical amber eyes.

"It's okay Hik-up." A worn out twin yawns rubbing his eyes before lying down and snuggling as close to his brother as possible. Hikaru lies down as well and pulls his baby brother close. "Hika can you promise me something?"

"What Kao-Kao?"

"Can you promise you won't ever leave me again?" Kaoru asks nodding off.

"I promise." Hikaru murmurs drifting off to sleep as well.

~Flashback End-

That night was the first time Kaoru ever called Hikaru Hik-up. It was the first time they realized what really meant to be a twin, to have another half of yourself. Tears fall softly onto the pillow where Hikaru lies missing his brother all alone on that big bed meant for two. He understands how Kaoru must have felt those nights being all alone without his big brother. With a heavy heart Hikaru Hitachiin closes his eyes and let the nightmares in once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this little fluff/filler chapter. I put a lot of work into it and had fun writing it. ^-^
> 
> Questions you might like to answer:
> 
> Who do you think the Gamemaker is?
> 
> Who do you think he'll try and take next if Hikaru doesn't find him?
> 
> What did you think of this chapter?


	5. Scream

~It's pitch black dark in this room. I tug on the ropes restraining me and keeping me tied to this dammed bed but it doesn't do any good. I swear the jackass was a boy scout or something. My face hurts like hell. Not surprising considering he sliced open the purpling skin on my cheek he punched earlier. A door slams suddenly making me jump. A girly giggle resounds just outside the door and I do something stupid. I yell for help. "HELP! HELP, LADY PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream twisting to look right at the door.

"Wha…who's that?" The woman asks.

"Nobody. Just the neighbors bratty kid." The Gamemaker growls. "Wait here." He says leaving his 'date' alone on the couch and stomping over to the room where Kaoru is. The man walks in the room and slams the door behind him. "You're gonna regret that scream." He says angrily. I look at his angry face with eyes wide with fear and let out a real scream so loud I think my head might explode until a large sweaty hand clamps down on my mouth. "SHUT UP!" He yells dropping his hand and using the other one to deliver a blow so hard it makes me see stars. "You stupid little fuck! Shut your damn mouth before I cut out that little pink tongue of yours!"

"H-help…"I croak brokenly. I can hear him rifling through the dresser beside the bed for a moment and then a dirty rag is forced in my mouth. It taste like dirty and oil and something foul I can't place and I try desperately to spit it out but the Gamemaker ties it tightly behind my head.

"Now shut up or I will shut you up for good." He growls pulling he up close to his face by my hair. The stench on alcohol on his breath if obvious as glares at me. " Got it you little piece of shit?" He demands nearly spitting in my face and I do my best to nod in his vice like grip. "Good." He releases my hair and turns to leave. Before he gets halfway to the door he turns back and kicks me in the stomach so hard I involuntarily try and curl up to protect it but don't get very far hissing when the ropes cut deeper into my raw wrists. The Gamemaker chuckles and walks back out the door leaving me alone once again. Hot tears roll down my cheeks as I wish I were back home, wish for the Host Club, for Hikaru…

Outside the room the woman giggles some more and the Gamemaker grunts something in response. I try to get my hands free once more but just end up hurting myself more so I just lie there in a stranger's house. A stranger who calls himself the 'Gamemaker' and has beat, cut, bond and gagged me. "Save me Hika...please."~

-Hikaru-

"Hikaru. Hikaru." A voice calls shaking the teen gently. His amber eyes open wide to meet Kyoya's dark onyx stare. The younger drops his gaze and sits up.

"It's my fault." He mumbles rubbing his thumb across the screen of the cell phone. His friend doesn't say anything and Hikaru forces himself to look up at the emotionless face. The redhead swallows slowly. "What time is it?"

"Eleven." The older boy replies sitting down next to his friend. " Our men have been searching for him around the clock." Hikaru inhales sharply at the word clock and the Ootori boy looks at him. "The only clue they've gotten from the cell phone you were given is a neon sign outside the window."

"T-that's all?" Hikaru asks stunned.

"Well," Kyoya fixes his glasses. " They did get the tapes from Sentini Park." The boy beside him is quiet for a while.

"Did they...can they figure out who it is?" He finely asks looking at the floor.

"They can tell it's a man from zooming in he grabbed Kaoru from behind but…it's to dark to get a clear look at his face."

"I'd like to see it." Hikaru says in a voice absent of emotion.

"I don't think that's the best-" Kyoya stops when his friend cuts him off.

"He's my brother and it's my fault at least let me seem who took him." Hikaru growls. He stands up and goes into the bathroom. A few minutes later when he comes down stairs Kyoya holds a laptop out to him and he takes a seat in the chair beside the phone and clicks play.

-Kaoru rides the carousel until the boy in charge of running tells him he's shutting it down. Kaoru laughs and smiles at the boy as he walks back toward the fountain. He doesn't turn around and see the man following him. The redheaded boy fishes in his pocket and pulls out a coin. He closes his eyes and his lips barely move as he makes his wish. The youngest Hitachiin tosses the coin into the fountain and begins to walk away. The man in the dark cloak follows two steps behind him. And then the sickening moment comes. When they reach the tree-lined path that will undoubtedly lead the teen back home, the figure glances around warily before taking a cloth from his pocket. In two quick strides the man is right behind Kaoru and the hand with the cloth clamps down over the wide-eyed boy's mouth as his attacker drags him out of the light. Just before his is fully out of sight his terror filled amber gazes falls on the camera then the fighting teen's skinny body goes limp and the man drags him away.-

Hikaru stares numbly at the computer screen not wanting to believe what he has just seen. Again that sickening feeling of failure comes back as he remembers its all his fault and he almost doesn't make it to the toilet before he throws up his guts. The memory of the pure fear he saw in his little brother's face is burned into his mind and ghosts behind his tightly shut eyelids. The elder Hitachiin boy gets up and brushes his teeth again trying to get rid of the acidic taste lingering in his mouth. The teen looks at his pale, gaunt reflection in the mirror and it frightened. He's never looked so utterly fragile, his eyes never looked so dead as they do in that moment. Behind Hikaru the door creaks open slightly and a streak of grey fur slips inside the bathroom. The skinny grey cat winds itself around the boy's bare ankles purring. Hikaru finds himself taking his brother's cat into his arms and stroking it as he walks back out to the foyer.

He reclaims his seat next to the telephone and continues petting Imp. Kyoya places a comforting hand on his young friend's shoulder but doesn't say a word for a few minutes.

"It's 11:59." The youngest Ootori declares checking his watch and now two pair of eyes are fixated on the phone. The minutes seems to drag on for the two boys but even still the sharp trilling of the phone startles them both. Hikaru snatches the phone from its cradle on the second ring and brings it to his ear with a shaky hand.

"Hello?" He asks in a broken tone. There is no sound at the other end of the line and Hikaru's heartbeat quickens. "Hello!" He tries again. "Hello! I'm here! Hello!" His frantic pleas are met with a dark chuckle.

"Hello Hikaru. Are you ready to play?"


	6. Numbers

~ One, finger he broke. Two, the times he lets me eat. Three cuts on my stomach. Four, bruises on my face. Five, dark finger-shaped bruises on my neck. Six, times he's threatened to cut out my tongue. Seven, times I've considered suicide while lying here. Eight, the number of times I've lied to Hikaru over the phone. Nine, times I've blamed my brother for my current situation. Ten, times I've cried today. Eleven, times I replayed that day in my mind. Twelve, the time it is now. Thirty, the minutes I will spend praying Hika can solve the riddle and keep me alive. Forty-Eight, hours since I was kidnapped. ~

-Hikaru-

"Across Death's toll and underneath the angel's haven three friends sit ever still, never moving. Wading through bloody waters life's at stake. Alone in the dark the prince's shadow descends." Kyoya reads looking over the smaller teen's shoulder at the paper. Hikaru runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What the hell does that mean?" The Hitachiin yelps in frustration and looks at Kyoya. The older teen frowns.

"Honestly Hikaru, I have no clue." He sighs pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru questioned watching his friend type in a number and hold the phone to his ear.

"Tamaki. Get the Host Club and meet us at Hartai's Café." The dark haired boy ordered snapping his phone shut. "I believe we have somewhere to be Hikaru." He stated evenly.

"Wait so somebody took Kao-chan?" Hunny asked in a horrified tone squeezing his pink rabbit tightly. Mori looked down at his cousin and nodded with a frown.

"Who that heck would do something like this!" An enraged Haruhi exclaims. Tamaki for once was totally silent.

"Hikaru will you please repeat the riddle I think we'd better get going we only have twenty minutes now."

"Across Death's toll and underneath the angel's haven three friends sit ever still, never moving. Wading through bloody waters life's at stake. Alone in the dark the prince's shadow descends." After a few minutes of quiet deliberation Mori is surprisingly the first to speak.

"There is a bridge not far from here, called Death's Crossing." The normally silent boy states and Hunny's eyes flash in recognition.

"Oh, yeah! That's the toll bridge that we came over to get here isn't, Takashi?" The tiny blond inquired.

"There's a statue just before you reach it. It has three little children huddled under the wings of an angel." Haruhi jumps in.

"As I recall the river under that bridge is the Ginge. It get's it's name from the red soil that turns the water a dark red shade, almost identical to blood." Kyoya says as he finishes writing the other three's statements down. Hikaru frowns flagging down a taxi.

"What about the last part, prince's shadow alone in the dark?" Tamaki asks causing all eyes to fall on the tall blond. "It almost sounds like…"

"It's doesn't matter! If I don't get there soon it won't matter at all!" The redheaded teen snaps cutting off his friend. He shouts the address to the driver and jumps into the cab. 

12: 18.

The taxi is stuck in traffic. The teen opens the door and runs through the cars like a madman ignoring the warnings and angry threats coming from behind him.

A police officer grabs him as he tries to run across the bridge. "Hang on there youngling where do you think you're going? Get back in your car." The man tells him clasping his wrist tightly and Hikaru does the unthinkable…He hits the man. The scrawny boy punches the officer in the gut and tries to pull his hand free and when that fails he bites him causing the man to cry out. He drops the boys wrist clutching his own and knocks the Hikaru to the ground with stunning blow. Hikaru struggles to stand back up as a searing pain shoots through his head.

The elder Hitachiin boy grimaces holding his head with one hand and staggers across the bridge not noticing the horrified glances being thrown his direction. Before he realizes it he's clutching the angel statue and looking down into the river. The boy slides down the hill and wades out into the water as his vision begins to get blurry.

He stumbles falling to his knees and cries out in pain reaching to grip them. It is now that he realizes the reason this river is dangerous. Jagged rocks line the riverbed cutting into Hikaru's knees leaving deep gashes.

12: 26.

Hikaru struggles to wade underneath the bridge where a broken statue sits by itself. In the slight darkness he sees the crown and pushes himself toward it. A glow behind the marble prince cast a dark shadow across the water and a small box in at the base. Tearing from the water the teen wraps his fingers around the cardboard ripping it open. Inside is a card two words written on it.

Ring. Ring.

Farther down the riverbank at a worker's station a phone thrill breaks the near silence. Hikaru runs nearly screaming out in pain to the phone and on the 4th ring he holds the plastic up to his ear panting.

12:29.

He is greeted with silence once more.

"I SOLVED IT! I SOLVED THE RIDDLE GIVE HIM BACK!" Hikaru screams into the receiver. "GIVE HIM BACK!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a flashback in the middle! ^^

"Hold it! Drop the phone and put your hands in the air!" A commanding voice shouts from behind the frantic boy. Four men flank the police officer all wielding their guns. Hikaru looks at them with panic-stricken eyes as he continues yelling into the phone.

"G-ive him b-ack." The teens broken voice pleads with the silence.

"Good job, Hitachiin." A voice finally snaps from the other side of the line. Hikaru slumps to his knees still clutching the phone for dear life as he struggles to suck in breath. "As a prize how about an address? 354 Johnson Street."

"DROP THE PHONE!" The officer shouts wading closer to the teen. A loud crack from behind him turns the Hitachiin stomach and his vision goes spotting before he falls face first into the dirt. The powerful shocks from the Taser ripple through Hikaru's body causing him to convulse violently as he lays unconscious on the ground. "Get him back to HQ." The grey haired man sighs looking down at the disgrace of a teen.

~Kaoru~ 

~Laughter. I can hear a child's laugh for the cracked window. "Stop it dad-dy!"The boy squeals and I can hear a man's deep chuckle.

"Come on Mika, we have to get home." Home…the word breaks something inside of me and I suck in staggered breaths around the rag in my mouth. The loud bang of a door being slammed shut draws me from of my self-pity for a moment and the Gamemaker stomps in.

"Look at the mess your damn brother's gotten himself into." The man rumbles holding a newspaper in my face. It takes a minute to sort out the jumbled letters on the greyish paper but the headline soon becomes clear.

"Son Of The Famous Designer Yuzuhan Hitachiin Is Arrested"

16-year-old Hikaru Hitachiin was arrested yesterday evening underneath the toll bridge on 85st street. The teen had an altercation with an officer that ended with Mr. Hitachiin brutally assaulting said officer and then running under the bridge. Officers on the scene chased after the boy who was found clinging to a phone in the worker's station. Authorities believe he was trying to contact a get away party. After being warned multiple times by the chief of police to drop the phone and surrender Mr. Hitachiin was Taser and brought into Muzuro county jail to be held for further questioning."

Hikaru is in jail…and it's my fault. ~

-Hikaru-

Muzuro county jail is as small building on the eastside of town. Papers litter the desks and floors. Coffee cups and fast food bags fill that wastebaskets and the place reeks of cigarette smoke. The two small glass doors leading into the building swish open letting the sunlight flood in. Most of the officers flinch at bright light but the Chief catches sight of the group making their way toward him almost immediately. Kyoya leads the small band of teens and stops in front of the police chief.

"We're here for Mr. Hitachiin." He states calmly handing the man a document and starting over to where the cells are.

"Hold on a minute! That boy assaulted one of my men and resisted arrest!" The red-faced man barked waving the paper in front of the teen. "You think I'll just let you take him?"

"That's exactly what you're going to do." The dark haired boy spoke in a low voice. "Unless you'd prefer a lawsuit for tasing a minor." The Chief's face paled as he stumbled to find an appropriate response. "Hikaru Hitachiin is now under the custody of the Ootori's private police force." On that note the club made their way over to cells and a young officer fumbled with the keys while hurriedly trying to unlock Hikaru's cell.

The sight of the raggedy teen was one to behold. His clothes were dirty, wet and torn but the real unsettling factor was the boy himself. Hikaru's pale knees are torn and bloodied, dark circles rest just beneath his eyes, there's an unfamiliar gauntness in his face and purpling bruises are scattered across his face and hands. Yet still the most disturbing sight is the haunted and despairing look in those once sparkling amber eyes.

"H-hika-chan?" Honey gasps in wide-eyed horror.

"What the hell! How can you treat him like this!" Tamaki shouts itching to give the so-called 'chief' a piece of his mind until Kyoya grips his shoulder holding him still. Haruhi blinks back tears as she and Mori help their friend off the cold metal bench. Cold, calculating grey eyes scan the room and the Ootori boy frowns in disgust. A small, undignified whimper escapes the red haired boy as he struggles even with his friends as crutches to stay on his feet. The disbanded Host Club manages to stumble back to the door and begins descending the steps.

"My father will hear about this!" Tamaki snarls back into the office as he follows the rest of the group out the door. A short car ride later the teens arrive at the Hitachiin residence and are greeted by the disapproving face of Mrs. Sarah Chatinch. The little maid watches with crossed arms and a sour look as an injured Hikaru is helped from the car and opens the door.

"Hikaru Neko Hitachiin, what have you done." The old woman growls in disapproval as the frail boy settles onto the couch and she shuffles toward him. "Git, brats!" She snaps at the group hovering closely around the Hitachiin boy. Eyes widen at the saucy remarks spewing from the maid's mouth but they do as they're told and stand just outside the doorway to the sitting room. Mrs. Chatinch walks briskly from the room only to return a moment later with a bowl of warm, soapy water and a washcloth. The old nursemaid sighs and begins washing the blood off her ward.

"I never realized how compassionate that old broad was." Kyoya chuckles from his place leaning against the place and the others give him confused looks.

"What are you talking about She's scrubbing poor Hika-chan raw!" Honey denies from his cousin's shoulders. "She's heartless!"

"No…look again, Mitsukuni." Mori nods his head toward the pair.

"Ow! Dang it! Mrs. Cha-Ow!" Hikaru shouts trying unsuccessfully to shift away from the old woman earning a smack on the ear.

"Baka! Stupid boy, stop complaining!" The maid reprimands. "Fussy child…" She mumbles under her breath just loud enough for him to hear.

"No I'm not! It's not my fault you're ripping my skin o-OW!"

"It seems the old woman has a soft-spot for our Hikaru." Tamaki comments with a tiny smile watching the maid and redhead argue.

"Well she did practically raise him and Kaoru. I think they see her as a grandmother of sorts" Kyoya said without looking up from his little black notebook.

~Flashback: Nursemaid-

"Come on Kao-Kao!" Little Hikaru shouts from one of the highest branches of the sycamore tree. His amber eyes sparkle with wonder as the little boy gazes out at the world below him.

"I'm-puff-coming-puff-Hika." Kaoru says doing his best to swing his tiny legs over the tree branch beside his brother. A small hand reaches down toward the boy and his twin helps pull him up. "Thanks Hika." Kaoru smiles fixing his purple cat ears on his head.

"I love Halloween." Hikaru mumbles through a mouth full of candy and hands the bag to his little brother. Wiping his smalls on the legs of his identical pink and purple Cheshire cat costume the red haired boy pulls himself to a standing position gripping the tree trunk and looks out across their baseball field sized backyard. " I wish we could stay up here Kao…forever." The older twin utters still looking around. The younger boy looks up at his brother with adoration shining in his own tawny eyes.

"Me too Hika-up." A strong breeze blows through startling the elder boy making his grip loosen for a moment as he tries to stay standing. But the soft fabric of his cat tale gets underfoot and Hikaru's small feet slip off the tree branch. His hands scramble around uselessly trying to grab hold of something, anything but to no avail.

"Kaoru!" The falling twin lets out a frightened cry and the younger boy reaches out for his brother managing to grab only the front of his costume. Another resilient breeze has Kaoru grabbing his own branch in desperation and he loses hold of Hikaru. Wide amber eyes sprout big tears and a terrified shriek escapes the twin as he plummets to the ground. He hits the ground soon after with a hard *thud* and lays perfectly still.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru screams coming down from the great tree as quickly as his feet will let him and running at his unmoving twin. A light comes on at the back door and Sarah steps outside scanning the yard for the two troublesome twins. Her eyes fall on a pair of small figures underneath a tree at the edge of the property.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get your butts inside this instant!" She shouts walking out into the yard a ways.

" HELP!" Kaoru screams trying to pull his listless twin back to the house. The woman runs over to the boys and gasp in shock at the motionless twin on the ground.

"What happened?" Sarah asks picking up the frail boy and hurrying inside.

"W-we were playing in t-the sycamore and h-he fell!" Kaoru sobs into the nursemaid's skirt.

"Nora!" The woman shouts and a young maid rushes from the kitchen.

"Yes Miss Sarah?" She pants.

"Call an ambulance and take Kaoru into the kitchen and fix him some tea." Mrs. Chatinch orders in a voice absent of any emotion and the dark haired maid nods staring at the still boy in her superior's arms for a moment before doing as she was told.

Alone with the seemingly lifeless little boy Sarah lets a few tears fall as she listens to his faint breathing. The ambulance arrives not 5 minutes later and the load the boy and his nursemaid into the back before zooming to the hospital. –A few hours later after it's determined the tiny redhead has a broken arm and three cracked ribs the have him set up in a small private room. Sarah never leaves that little boy's side, she sits with him the entire night and is there when his eyelids flutter open.

"M-m-Mrs. Chatinch? Wha-Where are we?" Hikaru asks in a panicky voice. He tries to sit up a little but sucks in a sharp breath at the pain before deciding against it. "A-are we in the hospital?" He wonders aloud glancing around at the white walls and nondescript machines scattered around the room.

"Hikaru. What were you doing up so high in that tree?" The woman beside him demands. The boy looks down at the blankets before he answers.

"I wanted to see it felt like to see the world like…" He stops not wanting to finish his sentence but the look on the nursemaid's face convinces him to continue with a small gulp. " I wanted to see what the angels see." He child whispers innocently looking back down at the blankets. The disapproval and anger melts away from Sarah's face and she stares at the little boy in awe.

" I understand." Mrs. Chatinch breathes patting the hand on Hikaru's uninjured arm and giving him a rare smile. -A few days later back at home things seem almost back to normal.

"HIKARU!" Sarah roars from the bottom of the staircase. A pair of identical heads appear at the top almost instantaneously peering down warily. "Get down here and pick up your socks!"

"But Mrs. Chati-" The boy starts to complain.

"I don't want no 'but's except your scrawny rear down here picking up these socks!" The maid cuts him off and after a few more grumbles the oldest twin is at the foot of the stairs.

"I don't see any socks!" Hikaru exclaims throwing his hands up in the air.

"Baka!" The woman shouts leading him over to the left banister by his good arm. "Here!" She shoves a chocolate bar into his small hand with a glare. "Now go back upstairs!" Sarah orders.

"But you're the one who cal-"

"Now baka! I've got cleaning to do." She barks giving him a push toward the stairs.

"Crazy old bat…"Hikaru mumbles under his breath and Sarah smiles to herself when she see his grin.

"I heard that you little brat!" The woman snaps swatting at the redhead and encouraging him to scurry up back upstairs to his brother.

~End Of Flashback-

-Hikaru-

"What's matter boy?" Mrs. Chatinch inquires bandaging up the boy's knees.

"N-nothing." Hikaru says wincing as he holds the ice on his face.

"Baka. Don't lie to me boy." The old woman growls glaring up at the teen. A tired sigh escapes her and Sarah pulls herself to her feet. "I don't know what it is that has you so riled up and upset Hikaru and I suppose you're a little too old for me to scare you with idle threats of no dessert but let me tell you something. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, you can fix it. Because no matter how much of a baka you are," She comes close and whispers the last part. "You're still the little boy who wanted to see like the angels." The old nursemaid walks creakily to the door but stops and looks back at the child she'd watched grow up with wet eyes. "You remind me so much of my Howard. There's something really special in both of you that you just haven't found quite yet."

The old woman shuffles out into the front hall and scowls up at the teens. Her gaze softens a little as it reaches the small blond boy clutching tightly to his stuffed pink rabbit. "There's piece of strawberry cheesecake for anyone who's hungry." She states looking pointedly at Honey and then snorts. "And don't bother me anymore I've got knitting." Sarah Chatinch ambles slowly back toward her room managing to hear the chuckled phrase escapes the Hitachiin boy's mouth.

"Crazy old bat."


	8. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asthma?

Tired sighs are exchanged between the Host Club and all eyes lock on Hikaru, waiting for some sort of explanation. Dropping his gaze to the floor ushers his friends upstairs and slowly pulls himself up behind them. The group gathers in room that at one point might have been cheerful and welcoming but now is only haunting. Stuffed animals and other childhood toys are scatted across the floor of this dark playroom.

"Takashi…We…Have we been here before?" Hunny asks sliding his small hands across the worn fabric on the arm of the small couch they're seated on. His cousin nods without uttering a word. Hikaru hobbles in at that moment, flops down into a chair, and looks down at the floor again. Two words shatter the near silence.

"An address." The redhead mumbles. "H-he gave me an address."

"What?" Tamaki questions leaning down to try and catch the twin's eyes. "Hikaru what did you say?" The aforementioned teen's head snaps up and amber eyes meet the blonde's own violet pair.

"The Gamemaker. He gave me an address." The boy hesitates a moment and then speaks again. "Does anyone have a pen? And paper?" He asks aiming the questions at Kyoya, but its Haruhi who speaks up.

"I-i have a pen and a pad of paper." She says quietly as she begins to rummage through her handbag.

~Kaoru~

~ 'My brother…. My big, not afraid of anything, I'll-kick-your-ass, calm under pressure brother…snapped? What is going on?' A smirk crosses the Gamemaker's cruel face as he stares down at me. "You've been a pretty good kid so far Kaoru." He growls. "How about we play a little game of our own?" Soon his big meaty hands reach behind my head and undo the cloth that I spit out gladly.

He leans across and unties both of the ropes binding my hands and I sigh in defeated relief. Then his rank alcohol breath is in my face again and his dull brown eyes are inches from mine. "Ready to play little Hitachiin?" ~

-Hikaru-

"354 Johnson Street. Are you sure Hikaru? Absolutely sure?" Kyoya asks leaning over his friend's shoulder to look down at the scribbled address. The ginger looks up the Ootori boy with a mixture of pain and confusion in his eyes.

"No. " He finally breathes letting the pen slid from his grasp. Before he can try and form another sentence, the teen is wracked with coughs. Concern melts into the eyes of the watching club members as the Hitachiin's face begins to turn a horrible shade of bright red.

"Hikaru." Kyoya snaps waiting until the boys amber eyes lock on his before continuing. "Where's your inhaler?" The redhead raises a shaking hand and points to a small box on opposite wall. Moving quickly the raven-haired teen crosses the room taking the box from its shelf and throws the small item to Haruhi. "Give that to him." Wide-eyed Haruhi obeys pressing the inhaler to her friend's mouth and pressing the top.

Hikaru gulps the mixture of medicine and oxygen until he feels like his breathing has steadied enough that he can breathe on his own. He takes the inhaler from the brunette and settles back into the chair still panting a little.

"I was wondering when something like this was going to happen. You know what happens when you overexert yourself Hikaru." Kyoya sighs from across the room. The teen shakes his head pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers when another though assaults him. "Does Kaoru have an inhaler with him?"

~Kaoru~

~The first thing I notice when I wake up is how cotton-like my mouth feels. I lick my lips trying to moisten my dry lips as I crack my eyes open. After my eyes have adjusted to the harsh lighting, I notice the chill rushing across my body. A glance downward confirms my fears as I find myself in only my boxers. I can feel my arms twisted at an awkward angle behind my back and I as I tug experimental against them I'm slightly relieve to find something other than rope binding by wrists and ankles to the chair. 

"A-h. So you're finally awake my little puppet." The all too familiar voice of the Gamemaker chuckles someplace behind me and I flinch at the feeling of his hand ruffling my hair. I open my mouth to try and tell the prick to get his filthy hands off me but all I manage is a harsh dry cough before I start heaving. After emptying the contents of my stomach onto the floor I notice the man's hand steadily patting my back. A growl pulls from my throat and I turn to snap at him but as I do all my air escapes me. I can feel my eyes widening in panic as I franticly gasp for air that just won't seem to come. Is this is then? Is this my going to be my last memory, sitting tied down to a chair with a kidnapper staring as I gasp for the air that'll never come? Mother would kill me herself if she knew I didn't have my inhaler…But poor me ignorant me…. The darkness is coming and I welcome it was a sadistic grin. Yeah stupid me. ~


	9. Cry

~The darkness doesn't last as long as I wish it would. No instead, I find my chest heaving. My lungs are going into overdrive, dragging in any oxygen they can.

'I can't give up that easily.' I growl to myself. 'I have to hang on, just a little longer, for Hikaru.' My senses slowly start flooding back and I can hear a man's voice shouting someplace nearby, the Gamemaker I'm guessing. My irregular breathing slows into less threatening pants and gasps until I'm breathing almost normally again.

After a while, I'm able to crack my eyes open with some effort and glance around. I'm no longer strapped to that wooden chair. Now I'm in a bed someplace new, with an old quilt resting just under my chin. A slight tug about my head tells me my wrist are still bound and a small sigh leaves my mouth at the fact but as I shift beneath the covers I notice my feet are free once again. At least that's something…~

-Hikaru-

It's a frightful noise…the sound of your own screaming, scaring you awake in the night. Hikaru breaths in ragged, harsh pants: doing his best to calm his uncontrollable heartbeat. The only sound besides his own shaky breathing is nerve-wracking tick of the clock on the wall. Each tick pulling Kaoru further from his grasp, every defined tock of an hour passing instills more fear in the red haired teen.

One quick glance at his phone confirms the boy's suspicions; its early morning. The sun hasn't even risen from its dark bed and he's already wide-awake with no intention of returning to sleep. The metallic taste of blood seeps into Hikaru's cotton-like mouth leaving him no number than he was before. It doesn't come as a big surprise to him that the inside of his cheek is bleeding, nor does it surprise him when his tongue drifts over the bite, irritating the sensitive wound.

An almost in audible sigh pierces the stillness in the room and the teen hesitantly rises from the bed, a grimace pulling all his features taut as he winces in pain. The walk from the bedroom to the bathroom isn't a long one but for the injured teen, it takes longer than he's used to. Hikaru hisses in discomfort as he, with deliberate movements, shrugs out of his clothing. A hand carefully reaches inside the shower turning on the water with a shaking grip.

The water heats up quickly, leaving the teen to inch cautiously inside the shower. A sharp cry of pain rips from him as he shifts underneath the hot spray, letting it pour down over him completely. What's left of the grim and blood staining Hikaru's fair skin washes away as the water beats down, unforgivingly, on his abused body. Dark purple and red hues mar the once flawless skin bruising painfully and leaving all his muscles screaming in gut-wrenching agony.

A battered hand moves from where it sat, clenched unbearably tight, to grasp a bottle of shampoo. Once the filth is scrubbed away from the orange hair and Hikaru's battered form is scoured clean of all signs of staining elements and gore the flood of water is turned off, leaving silence once again to combat the teen still staggered breathing.

The chill of the air outside shower assaults the elder Hitachiin brother the second he opens the sliding glass shower door. It sends a bout of hard shivers through the thin boy and a few uncontrollable hot tears mange to slip down both gaunt cheeks. The only sound that manages to cut through the quietness of the sleeping house is the soft, shuffling of the red haired teen's feet on the carpeted bedroom floor as he shakily moves back to his bedroom.

"I'm here without you Kao…but you haunt my dreams and stay in my thoughts without withdrawal. I think I'm going to lose it soon Kao. I can't take it without you. I need you here with me." Hikaru mumbled brokenly to himself, moving to the closet to redress.

~Kaoru~

~There's a stinging behind my eyes. It's like the prickling feeling you get, just before you cry. The Gamemaker's voice is still loud outside the door; it sounds like an undertone of panic is hiding in his anger. A smirk pulls at my lips at though. 'Good. Let the evil son-of-a-bitch worry himself to death.' I try wiggling my hands once again, the bonds seem looser, but I don't have enough slack or enough energy for that matter to break free of them.

I suck in a breath through my teeth as the wound on my side brushes against the coarse fabric of the quilt, trying my best to keep from crying out as I readjust myself. I can move my feet, and so I do, rolling my ankles timidly and stretching them out long ways. It feels good to have some feeling back in my limbs, even though its likely only a temporary relief. A small bud of anxiety bubbles up in my chest as my thoughts drift from stretching to Hika. 'I hope he's alright…Please don't give up Hika…I need you to rescue me.'~

-Hikaru-

"Hikaru…Hikaru are you even listening?" Haruhi's concerned voice floats in and out the twin's ears as the remaining Host Club members sit down to breakfast in the dinning room. Anxious looks are exchanged between the majority of the teenagers and the soft sound of crunching gnaws on the last nerves of everyone present.

"Hika-chan, you should say something. So that we know what you're thinking kay?" Honey musters up, looking across the table at the listless red head. Hard amber eyes swing upwards to meet the gaze of the apprehensive club members with an uncharacteristic element lingering in them, self-hatred.

"I've ask the our men to look into the address you gave last night Hikaru. We should know if they turn anything up before noon." Kyoya states plainly, watching the boy's expression morph into something albeit less morbid to one clinging to a shred, however small it may be, of hope.


	10. A  Monster

One phone call and a few brief words spoken in a clipped, detached tone are the only orders needed to send the entirety of the Ootori’s private police to the address Hikaru has given. The apartment is located in a sketchy part of town and when they arrive the place is bare save for a single twin bed and a nightstand in the tiny bedroom and a torn recliner out in the living room. They find a ripped shirt, and pair of boys running shorts folded neatly on the tattered chair with an envelope addressed to Hikaru.

\--

Tamaki isn’t pacing so much as wearing a nervous pathway through the carpet of one of the upstairs bedrooms in the Hitachiin house. The blond feels useless to the twins, like he’s not doing everything he knows how to help find Kaoru and get him back home where he belongs. From the large bed at the other end of the room Kyoya sits up and fixes him with a tried look.

“Tamaki. It’s 2am. Get back in bed.” The black haired teen yawns out in a sleep-heavy voice. When the other doesn’t move to listen to him he runs a hand down one side of his face with a sigh and tries again. “You being barely awake like a zombie isn’t going to help anyone. If you want to help Hikaru you need to be well rested.”

The blond nodded despondently and shuffled back over the too big, too soft bed. He lay still, his mind still racing with thoughts of Kaoru and the man who kidnapped him for some sort of sick game. Tamaki was awake for long though, his exhaustion coupled with the warmth flowing off of the body beside him lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

~Kaoru~

~I can’t hear the Gamemaker anymore, not even the sound of his shoes scuffing the floor. I grit my teeth and wriggle into a sitting position to take a better look at my surroundings. The room is bigger than the last one, and this one has no windows. The walls are covered in fading pale blue flowered wallpaper and the floors look like hardwood or something of that variety. There’s a woman’s vanity just opposite the back and in it I can see my reflection.

There are dark splotches of purple under my eyes from going day without sleep, an angry red cut that’s scabbed over but still stands out against my sickly pale skin and finger shaped bruises around my mouth. I don’t see myself in the mirror. I see a scrawny, redheaded boy who looks like he’s been used for backstreet deal doing favors for money. I can’t even meet my own eyes, afraid of the home I might see there but mostly afraid not to see it.

There’s another nightstand next to me, just like before in the other room but this one has a glass of water on it. I wonder, absentmindedly if the idiot left it there expecting if I woke up I would be able to get to it with my hands bound to the bedposts. In one corner of the room there is a wardrobe, wooden and old with some sort of ornate carvings around the top and on the handles. Something about this place sits wrong in my stomach. Its like a horrible sense of déjà vu.~

\--

Honey kicks restlessly in his sleep. His feet kick and knock into Mori waking him with a painful jab in the stomach a little too close to the family jewels and he sits up, shaking his companion awake as well. The small bond jolts awake, eyes wide and frightened but his gaze settles on Mori and he blinks, tugging the pink rabbit in his arms closer to his chest. The stoic teen pulls the other close, letting him burrow against his sleepshirt and sniffle a few tears from watery eyes. The steady rhythm of the black haired boy’s heartbeat echoes like a lullaby and the blond finds himself dead to the world, asleep on Mori’s chest.

\--

Hikaru wakes to a horrible stabbing pain in his arms. The redhead gasps awake pulling in breaths like a drowning man and unclenched his hands from around his forearms. He clicks the bedside lamp on and scowls at the bloody imprints left on his arms where he clawed at his skin during his sleep. Slowly he makes his way to the bathroom and washes the dark stains away without so much as a whimper and bandages his arms like he’s done it many times before.

This isn’t the first night he woke to find his skin, raw and bleeding with flesh underneath his own nails. He doesn’t toss and turn in his nightmares. When he sleeps Hikaru gouges at his arms, ripped and clawing his body hopes to pull him from the visions of his brother in agony at his own fault with pain. The pain dulls though, to a throbbing almost numbness. The teen slides back into bed, eyes dark and emotionless and tumbles back into the nightmares where his twin screams his name and pleads for mercy form an unseen assailant.


	11. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this story. I'm sorry. I'm trying to finish it for you guys. This literally took me hours to write so if it sucks I don't know what to do. Enjoy!

An emotionless man in dark blue delivers the evidence, already logged and tested in the Ootori system, to the Hitachiin house. A butler carries the small box into the small sitting room and hands it directly to Kyoya.

Hikaru is across the couch in an instant blunt nails digging into his palms as he watches his friend retrieve first a large envelope and hesitate with his hand still inside the cardboard. His resolve hardens and he hands the redhead a tattered green shirt. The fabric matches the piece that was wrapped around the disposable phone in the park.

“There’s a letter here for you.” The glasses-clad teen offers, gladly trading the bloody garment and replacing it in the box for a handwritten letter.

There’s a tsunami building inside Hikaru as he stares at the script without really seeing it. A nauseous sick feeling rolls across him again with the sense that he has somehow seen the messy scrawl before and he sinks down on the couch beside Tamaki.

“Read it aloud.” Hikaru mumbles, dropping the paper into the blond’s lap.

* * *

~Outside the room is quiet. There’s a soft muffled noise, almost like voices with an undertone of buzzing I guess must be the TV. My legs are thankfully still loose and I can wiggle back against the mattress enough to sit up with my knees to my chest. It feels a little safer like this but the idea of safety seems laughable right now.

I have no idea what time it is. There’s no light other than the fan above me and no clock on the wall to track the seconds on. I let my face fall heavy against the top of my knees and push every ounce of what I’m feeling down long enough to try and figure out a way to drink the much needed water next to me.~

* * *

 

_**“Hello Hikaru,** _

_**If you are reading this than I am already far, far away from that hovel where I was holding your brother. The pathetic thing had the nerve to try and die on me so we’ve had to relocate to someplace more home-y I think we’ll have to move things quicker now, but I’ll let you have a say.** _

_**Choose one: Haruhi or Tamaki. One will be left with you and the other will join your twin here with me.** _

**E** _**xpect my call as arranged.** _

_**-The Gamemaker”** _

 

* * *

Tamaki stammers at the choices but finishes the letter. Across from him Kyoya is stiff, mouth tight and eyes cold and Hunny throws himself at Haruhi with open arms.

“Don’t let him take anyone else!” The smallest blond whines. Hikaru doesn’t say anything. He glares at the horrible paper willing it to catch alight until Mori speaks.

“You should choose Tamaki.” There’s no malice in the older boy’s voice, no hint of any emotion really but he purposefully doesn’t meet Kyoya’s eyes, looking only too the Hitachiin. “He’s older, and male.”

An unspoken tension crackles in the air like static and Haruhi’s voice only seems to build with the noise.

“It doesn’t matter who he ‘chooses’. The guy might take the other person.” Her voice sounds softer, almost scared but her face is an angry calm.

“What do you think, Kyoya?” Tamaki asks quietly. The raven-haired teen slides the box he was delivered off his lap and stands drawing all eyes to him.

“Tell him to take Tamaki.” Kyoya ignores the flinch Tamaki can’t seem to suppress at the sharpness of the simple sentence. “We’ll plant a trace on him and once he’s back with Karou we can get them both out.” Kyoya offers his hand to Tamaki and the blond lets himself be led out of the room where the youngest Ootori makes a short call.

* * *

~There’s a slam as someone comes into the place outside the room where I’m being held. Someone coming in, or leaving I can’t tell. I hope the bastard has left. It’s awkward and painful to twist my body like a contortionist in a way that allows me to reach the glass of water.

My feet lift the drink awkwardly and half of it is spilled on the quilt before I can get it close enough to grab it with my hand but I gulp down the remaining water greedily. When its empty I let the thing clatter to the ground and lay back against the headboard. No one comes in to berate me for making noise or hurt me and I lay in the uneasy silence until sleep drags me under again.~

* * *

There’s a doctor speaking to Kyoya quickly in the hall at the bottom of the stairs. Hikaru is already sitting like a statue next to the small phone and Tamaki hovers next to his best friend and lover, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

There’s a quick snap, like the sound of someone popping a knuckle, and suddenly Tamaki’s hands are clasped at the back of his neck. The doctor pushes his hands away long enough to press on a clear, skin-tight bandaid and leaves the house without a glance back.

The bright loud trill of the phone ringing startles the rant Tamaki was readying out of his brain like punch. Hikaru grips the plastic like a lifeline and snaps his choice into the receiver.

“Good. I’ll leave your riddle in exchange for the tall blond. I expect it to be solved when I call tomorrow.” The line dies without another word and the redhead rips the phone from the table, yanking the cords from the wall and throws it to the floor in anger.


	12. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

The house is quiet again. Mori is the first one to break the silence with a suggestion of lunch. Haruhi and Hunny agree, following the taller boy into the kitchen. Tamaki bites his lip, not sure whether speaking now would help at all.

 

“We’re going to get him back.” He decides finally after what seems like eternity. Hikaru doesn’t reply. He redhead stares down at the floor with his hands in his lap and Kyoya leads Tamaki into the kitchen with the others.

 

“Hikaru…is not doing well.” Haruhi speaks up without meeting anyone’s eyes.  “Has anyone called their parents? They could probably help, or at least make sure Hikaru doesn’t hurt himself trying to do this alone.” The boys don’t say much, continuing to eat until Tamaki speaks up.

 

“We should. Call their mom at least I mean.” The blond messes with his phone, scrolling through the contacts and hovering over the name Yuzuhan Hitachiin. Kyoya’s hand on his wrist stops him from pressing the call button though.

 

“We’ve been in contact with the Hitachiins since yesterday. They are on a plane back home from their trip right now.” The others look to Kyoya with a mixture of confusion and admiration.

 

“Hikaru doesn’t know that, does he?” Hunny asks, moving his food around on his plate without eating. The other boy shakes his head and the friends are pushed back to an uncomfortable quiet.

 

 _~_ He still isn’t back. Wherever I am is stunningly quiet, no voices from outside and doesn’t seem to be an apartment because there is no noise coming from the surrounding walls, ceiling or below. It’s still impossible to move with my arms stretched to opposite ends of the bed.

 

I try tugging at them again but there isn’t much give with the restraints. I can’t even lean over enough to try unknotting the ties with my teeth. There is nothing else I can do for now and the fear settles back heavy on my empty stomach. Staying awake is hard and I give up trying what feels like an hour later, dropping my head to the top of my knees. ~

 

Everyone staggers back to the living room together to wait. Hikaru sits next to Tamaki, so close their legs are touching and he keeps watching the door as if expecting the Gamemaker to bust in to steal the blond away. Hunny sets up a card game on the table and Kyoya plays with him and Mori whenever he looks up from his book.

 

No one wants to leave Hikaru or Tamaki by themselves.  It’s a nervous sort of calm and Haruhi draws everyone’s attention when she turns on the TV. The is a show on screen with boys that turn into the Zodiac animals and Hunny abandons his cards to sit next to Haruhi. It’s some sort of marathon because the episode bleeds into another, then again and the friends all end up paying some attention to the bizarre lives of characters.

“You guys should probably go home.” Hikaru starts after the credits roll again. He looks at the others, frowning and keeps going. “Haruhi, Mori, Hunny. Your parents are probably wondering where you are. “

 

“I think they’d understand.” Mori replies a bit sharply. Hikaru looks at him and finds only worry on his friend’s face.

 

“There is no reason for you to all sit around here. You should go home and get some sleep.” The readhead persist. He doesn’t say anything to Kyoya or Tamaki beside him. The other Host Club members look at him, the dark eyes and the tremor in his hands.

 

“Okay.” Hunny decided. The smallest friend stood up, collecting his pink rabbit. He tugged on Haruhi’s arm and looked to Mori when he continued. “We should take Haruhi home first, Mori.”

 

“Of course, Mitsukuni.” Mori took the cue and looked at his friends. “We will be back in the morning. Call us as soon as something happens.” He set a hand on Hikaru’s shoulder and made his way out to the foyer.

 

“You will call us.” Hunny said sternly. He hugged the twin fiercely before pulling a stunned Haruhi along with him outside.

 

“Tamaki and will be staying here with you, as I’m certain you already understand.” Kyoya spoke up. Tamaki nodded, one hand grazing over the still sore spot on the back of his neck.

 

“We can probably take the bandaid off now. Don’t want the sicko to get suspicious.” The blond noted. Hidden as it was he thought whoever the creep was that had the sick mind to take and hurt their friends would probably think ahead enough to worry about being found.

 

“I’m sorry, Tamaki.” Hikaru mumbled. The boy looked at his lap as he talked, unable to face the older boy’s violet eyes. He flinched at the suddenness of Tamaki’s arms around him.

 

“Do you smell something sweet?” Kyoya asked suddenly. He stood, interrupting whatever moment was happening between his friends and looked towards the kitchen. There was no sound indicating someone was cooking. Tamaki sat up, watching Kyoya hurriedly type a message on his phone.

 

“He’s here.” Hikaru frowned. His head felt heavy, like someone was trying to hold him under water. “Tamaki..” The sound of breaking glass followed soon after the redhead’s eyes forced themselves shut. He could hear his friends’ muffled voices, angry, and then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiiiis story is also up on my fanfiction page (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7264140/1/30-Minutes) and I swear it's mine and I'm not jacking it from some random stranger. >-


End file.
